creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
TSoPUA Television (1975)
thumb Dostępny? Nie w sklepach, ani też nie do kupienia w Internecie. Mogą być znalezione na ganku w starych domach w Maine, Rhode Island, Birmingham i Maryland. Jednakże, większość pochwyciły świry od teorii spiskowych, którzy przekazali nam informacje potrzebne do skończenia tego artykułu. TSoPUA to telewizor stworzony przez nieistniejącą już firmę, Terra Soundwaves. Inicjały były topornie wyryte z tyłu telewizora, całkiem możliwe, że przez dziecko od pięciu do siedmiu lat. Telewizor nie był popularny przez dwa lata kiedy to był sprzedawany, gdyż odnotowano ponad dwa tysiące wniosków o reklamację. Wszyscy którzy otrzymali zwrot pieniędzy za telewizor, zarzekali się że wysłali sprzęt z powrotem do firmy w wielkim, ledwo domkniętym pudle. Terra Soundwaves była bardzo niedoceniona za sporą ilość aktywności w latach 1969-1982, głównie w dziedzinie niskobudżetowych filmów które teraz są uważane za zaginione (najbardziej znany to „Jedną Noc Dłużej” z 1975). Filmy, które istnieją teraz, nie są dostępne w żadnym wydaniu DVD czy stronach z filmami, gdyż ich jakość w jakiś sposób się pogorszyła. Dźwięk zaś jest o wiele lepszy niż w większości filmów z tamtego okresu, i brzmi całkiem jak dźwięk w HD który nie był w użytku przed rokiem 2000. Telewizor odbiera mało kanałów lub wcale, zależnie od lokalizacji. Najwięcej odnotowano 21 dostępnych kanałów, nie licząc 74 pustych. Odnotowano, iż na wszystkich tych pustych kanałach można było dosłyszeć niewyraźne dźwięki, które można było opisać jedynie jako szepty w wysokiej tonacji. Nie wiadomo skąd jest nadawany sygnał, ani czemu nie zaprzestali nadawania go długo po tym jak i telewizor i firma przestały już istnieć. Znane programy CZŁOWIEK W OGNIU – Dziwnym trafem to jedyny program który był dostępny w Internecie w okresie 2009-2013. Według doniesień, show ten był o jakimś superbohaterze z ognia, a jakość wskazuje iż był on nakręcony we wczesnych latach 50-tych. Ostatni odcinek nie jest dostępny, oprócz jednej kasety VHS na którą został nagrany. Na podstawie zawartości którą dało się odzyskać z tejże kasety, ten odcinek był o wiele bardziej brutalniejszy niż pozostałe. JAK USZCZĘŚLIWIĆ RODZINĘ Z GIEAO DIANI – Jak wskazuje sam tytuł, jest to program o człowieku który uczy mężów i żony jak utrzymać szczęście w rodzinie. Jeżeli materiał ten zostanie odnaleziony przez kogokolwiek, te porady nie są zalecane by wcielić je do życia. Jeden z odcinków nosi tytuł „ZDRADA TO NIE PRZESTĘPSTWO…?” a w nim Gieao potępia mężów i żony którzy rozwodzą się z powodu cudzołóstwa. Ostatnie zdanie z odcinka brzmi: „Dopóki partner o tym nie wie, ja mówię że zdrada to żadna zbrodnia”. Gwiazdę serialu aresztowali za napad na bank w 1981. TSoPUA Show – Bez żadnego tematu, głównie program publicznego dostępu składający się z testów audio podczas programów. Jedna osoba ogłuchła przez te testy i pozwała firmę. Może dlatego Terra Soundwaves zbankrutowała. PAJĄKCZŁOWIEK – Program niezwiązany ze znanym komiksem, choć ma taką samą fabułę z małymi zmianami związanymi z głównymi postaciami. Animacja jest prymitywna, a niektórzy twierdzą, że słyszą pornografię w tle. Oceniając po jakości, serial mógł powstać w okresie 1960-1975. SHOW – Okryty w 2008 podczas testów nagrywania przeprowadzonych w 1993, znaleziony w piwnicy Jaitha Orlando. Program traktuje o wypchanych zwierzętach które w każdym odcinku odstawiają inne show. Ewidentnie w całości prowadzony przez dziecko, który w liście płac widnieje jako „'UPOŚLEDZONY BACHOR KTÓRY BAWI SIĘ WYPCHANYMI ZABAWKAMI'”. To może wskazywać na to, że owe dziecko miało jakiś problem umysłowy, lub też jest to dowód na to, że ludzie którzy stali za programem ewidentnie źle traktowali dziecko. Sprawozdanie (1986-2003) Mike Jurnai – Gołym okiem widać było, że nie był szczęśliwy z udziału. Twierdził, że w ciągu 24 godzin był zmuszany do oglądania, musiał zakrywać uszy co pięć godzin kiedy to słychać było głośny program dźwiękowy. Przed powrotem do domu, Mike powiedział mi, że widział serial o Spidermanie. Sprawdzimy to. Marty Smith – Nastolatek, który dobrowolnie poddał się testowi. TEST TEGO DNIA. Bał się bardziej niż Mike. Kamery bezpieczeństwa były skierowane na niego, w przeciwieństwa do Mike’a. Zaczęło się dość normalnie, a kiedy to pojawił się nieznany program, zaczął wątpić w swoje chęci do testów. Bardzo mnie to bolało, ale nie puściłem go, mimo jego próśb które wygłaszał do nas przez walkie-talkie. Praktycznie stracił słuch przez ten głośny program! Po dwunastu godzinach zaczął płakać przez inny show o którym nie wiemy. W końcu zaczął się program którego muzyka brzmiała jak serial animowany o Spidermanie --PROGRAM O KTÓRYM MÓWIŁ MIKE?-- zaś głowa bolała go za bardzo by z nami współpracował. Musieliśmy go puścić gdy minęło czternaście godzin. PETER Y. – MÓWILIŚMY TEJ OSOBIE ABY TRZYMAŁA SIĘ Z DALEKA OD KANAŁU Z GŁOŚNYM PROGRAMEM TERAZ ZNANYM JAKO TSOPUA SHOW! Musieliśmy porwać ---------- nie chciał współpracować---------MIKE?------------ UPOŚLEDZONY BACHOR KTÓRY BAWI SIĘ WYPCHANYMI ZABAWKAMI--------ten mu nie przeszkadzał, lecz przypadkowo przełączył na kanał z programem TSOPUA i -----------pokazał swoje uszy które mocno krwawiły----pospiesznie zabrany do pobliskiego szpitala, jednakże nie chcieliśmy by policja ------------------------musieliśmy zostawić go na werandzie w domu matki, mamy nadzieję, że zabrała go do szpitala! Wybacz Pete. Te „testy” opisane poniżej nie były prowadzone przez nas, tylko przez grupkę głupich nastolatków o nieznanych jeszcze tożsamościach. Ian M. –'' kumpel Freddrick sprzedał mi ten komputer, który miał na dysku wszystkie te filmy i stare jak świat seriale. Przez wzgląd na to jak trudno dostać ten telewizor, mogę wam te filmy sprzedać. PRZYNAJMNIEJ tak mi się wydaję, że z niego pochodzą. A kim jestem? A przyjacielem. – '''IM' R.A. –'' Nie udostępniajcie tego. www.downloadshare.com/TSOPUATV.zip (link nie działa). '''CoraOpala' – ty wtf co to kurde jest za g*wno. jakis stary telewizor? lol Ludzie próbowali odnaleźć ten telewizor na ulicach we wspomnianych wyżej miejscach, Ian i R.A znaleźli go właśnie na gankach opuszczonych domów. Krótki komentarz Cory był zaledwie odpowiedzią na powyższy link. Komentarz dyrektora generalnego Terra Soundwaves Pomimo tego, iż dyrektor już nie żyje, znaleźliśmy niegdyś zaginiony wywiad z nim, z reklamy telewizora z roku 1974. "Pewnego razu, zdecydowałem, że produkcja dźwięku nie była wystarczająca dla mojej firmy, więc zdecydowaliśmy wznieść to na wyższy poziom, tworząc osobisty telewizor dla całej rodziny, połączony z naszym wspaniałym systemem audio! Tak, może i z początku będzie mało popularny jak nasze filmy, lecz później może się stanie, gdy jedna znana osobistość powie o nim swoim znanym przyjaciołom, a wtedy oni przekażą to swoim, aż cały stan będzie wiedział. Wtedy cały ŚWIAT będzie wiedział! Mamy nawet parę stworzonych przez nas programów specjalnie przeznaczonych dla tego sprzętu, lecz wciąż usiłujemy rozwiązać problemy z dźwiękiem, więc może się pojawić kanał na którym będziemy testowali nasz dźwięk który zniknie w gąszczu innych naszych kanałów. Także wypatrujcie naszego nowego sprzętu telewizyjnego latem ’75." Po Internecie krążył pewien materiał dźwiękowy który wyciekł, z Bożego Narodzenia w 1974, na którym to dyrektor generalny wrzeszczał na swoich pracowników, rzekomo pobrany z taśmy z kamery ochronnej która również przechwytywała dźwięk. Nic ciekawego, dopóki nie rozlega wyraźny się dźwięk odbezpieczanego pistoletu, wystrzałów i krzyków przez 2:43 dopóki dźwięk się nie urywa. Jakimś cudem utrzymał to w sekrecie i gdyby nie fakt, że materiał ten wyciekł w 2012 - rok po jego śmierci - jego aresztowanie nastąpiło by błyskawicznie. Imię dyrektora jest wciąż nieznane, a jedyna potwierdzona rzecz to jego data śmierci, 3 czerwca, 2011. Doniesiono, że postrzelił w brzuch swojego syna w okresie zażywania narkotyków i paranoi, oraz miał bójkę z policją. Wszystkie pozostałe telewizory nie działają, gdyż wszystkie sygnały zostały ucięte. ---- Autor tłumaczenia: EsotericOrange Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie